The present invention relates to an outfitting system for a kayak that includes hip pads adjustable by a user seated in the kayak cockpit.
A kayak, whether designed for use in whitewater, the sea, or flat water, may includes various items of outfitting configured to improve the comfort and fit of the kayak. For example, a whitewater kayak may include a contoured seat to position and support the user within the cockpit, a back band to support the lower back of the user, and various types of thigh braces, foot braces and hip braces against which the user may exert force to control the boat, and which may help to hold the user in the boat.
To improve the performance of a kayak, a user may modify factory-installed outfitting to fit the user""s body more precisely. For example, customized hip pads may be attached to the hip braces. These hip pads may help to hold the user""s hips more snugly in the cockpit so that movements of the user""s hips are transferred to the kayak more precisely and efficiently. Hip pads are typically formed from closed-cell foam, and are attached to the hip braces with a strong adhesive, such as contact cement, to prevent the pads from shifting or detaching during use.
Where a user anticipates running difficult whitewater or performing advanced freestyle moves, the user may install very snug hip pads for improved boat control. However, a great deal of time may be spent paddling easier water between difficult stretches, or sitting in the kayak in the relative calm of an eddy between freestyle sessions. In these situations, the snug hip pads may cause discomfort. However, because the pads are glued to the hip braces and have a fixed shape, it may be difficult or impossible to loosen the hip pads between rapids or freestyle sessions. Likewise, where a looser, more comfortable fit in a kayak is desired, it may be difficult to increase the snugness of the hip pads for periods when more boat control is desired.
One aspect of the present invention provides a personal watercraft. The personal watercraft includes a cockpit configured to be occupied by a user when using the watercraft; and an item of outfitting coupled to the watercraft at a location at least partially inside of the cockpit, the item of outfitting being configured to help secure the user in the cockpit. The item of outfitting includes a shaped portion configured to contact the user, and a fluid-holding bladder disposed adjacent the shaped portion, wherein the fluid-holding bladder may be selectively filled with a fluid to push the shaped portion against the user to secure the user in the cockpit more tightly.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a hip pad system for a kayak, the kayak including a cockpit having a hip brace disposed therein. The hip pad system includes a hip pad configured to be attached to the hip brace, the hip pad having a shaped portion configured to contact a user seated in the cockpit and a fluid-holding bladder disposed adjacent the shaped portion. The hip pad system also includes a fluid pump, and a fluid supply line disposed between the fluid pump and the fluid-holding bladder, wherein the fluid pump is operable by the user to selectively pump a fluid into the fluid-holding bladder to push the shaped portion against the user.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides an outfitting system for a personal watercraft, the personal watercraft including a cockpit having a seat with opposing sides, a first hip brace coupled with one opposing side of the seat, and a second hip brace coupled with the other opposing side of the seat. The outfitting system includes a first hip pad configured to be coupled with the first hip brace, the first hip pad having a first fluid-holding bladder; a second hip pad configured to be coupled with the second hip brace, the second hip pad having a second fluid-holding bladder; a fluid transport line configured to connect the first fluid-holding bladder and the second fluid-holding bladder; and a fluid pump connected to the fluid transport line. The fluid pump is configured to be operable by the user while sitting in the cockpit to allow the user to selectively add and remove fluid from the fluid bladders.